Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 49
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Like Like vs. Takkuri The battle of the enemies that have an annoying habit of stealing important items (the Like Like steals your shield and tunics and the Takkuri steals you sword and bottles). Also, both give an unusually high amount of rupees when killed. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I thought of posting this myself, actually... Like Like is more (in)famous for this, but the Takkuri's thefts are a lot worse in some games (I can replace a Shield or Tunic fairly easily; a Sword or Bottle is another matter entirely). Diachronos (talk) 20:25, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know why but I just don't like this one. --Flashpenny (talk) 21:29, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Still like it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Water Temple vs. Great Bay Temple Battle of the dungeons that are the arguably most complex and frustrating ones in their respective games, both of which are coincidentally water-themed. They're also the third dungeons of their respective games (in the Water Temple's case it's the third dungeon on the main part of the game). --Flashpenny (talk) 21:28, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Nice connections (although the "third dungeon" thing is a little stretched with the Water Temple). Diachronos (talk) 22:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : Boring. Nothing else can really be said. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : Such an obvious fight. No imagination went into thinking this one up. Relatively weak connections too. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : I never liked location/dungeon matches.Midna Rocks Gold Skulltula vs. Imp Poe Large numbers of both, and they never respawn once killed. A certain person (or group of people) are cursed because of their greed, and the only way to completely break the curse is to kill every one of the creatures and collect what they leave behind. Once Link has slain all of the creatures, the character(s) are a source of an infinite amount of Rupees. In addition, the creatures can be difficult to find and/or kill, and it's impossible to kill them until deep into the game (usually because you need specific item to reach them). Diachronos (talk) 22:12, 21 June 2009 (UTC) : : It's alright but something's preventing me from saying yes. --Flashpenny (talk) 00:38, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : This is a rip off of Triforce's from last week, and I would prefer to see that one when it is brought back next week. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:42, 22 June 2009 (UTC) : : EveryDayJoe45 already said it, this is exactly like Triforce's fight, only less interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 02:27, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Princess Zelda vs. Midna Im amazed that this wasn't tried yet. Which princess is your favorite?Midna Rocks : : Absolutely not. Sorry. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:14, 22 June 2009 (UTC)